


Never quite as it seems

by picante_chica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confusion, Cuddling, Domesticity, Dreams, Kissing, Polyamory, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Jeno saw him in a dream.





	Never quite as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> title from dreams by the cranberries 
> 
> soulmate au where you see your soulmate in your dreams. thanks Jordyn for being my inspiration <3

“Hyungie, don’t you love me? We are soulmates, after all,” the pink haired boy laughed. 

Jeno was confused, Renjun was supposed to be his soulmate. Who was this mystery boy? The boy cocked his head at Jeno, a gorgeous smile coming across his face.

“Who am I? Your soulmate!”

Jeno couldnt remember saying anything out loud, but the boy had somehow known what he was thinking. Maybe they really were soulmates. What about Renjun? Jeno was in love with Renjun. How could they not be soulmates? The pink haired boy giggled, an airy noise that made Jeno’s stomach flip.

“Don’t worry about him, it’ll all make sense soon.”

——

Then the boy was gone, and Jeno was awake. It was all a dream. Of course, soulmates could only be seen in dreams. But if that was a soulmate dream, why wasn’t it Renjun? Jeno looked down to see Renjun snuggled into his chest. It was Saturday and Renjun always slept over on weekends. Jeno felt sick. How could the universe do this to him? Renjun was suppose to be his soulmate! They were boyfriends already, but now they couldn’t be together. Renjun would be so hurt. Jeno felt a tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away, climbing out of bed and going to the kitchen.

If he was going to have to break Renjun’s heart, he would at least make him some breakfast first. A note on the fridge told him his mother had gone out for breakfast with her friends and wouldn’t be back until the afternoon. He was making scrambled eggs when a sleepy Renjun walked into the room, with a pout on his face. He rubbed his eyes, hair sticking up in every direction. Jeno fought the urge to coo and pinch his cheeks. Renjun clung onto Jeno’s side, watching him make the eggs with a pensive look on his face.

“What’s up, buttercup?”

Renjun laughed quietly, nuzzling his face into Jeno’s neck. Jeno guided him to the breakfast table, setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. He shuffled across the kitchen to get a cup of orange juice for Renjun. He set it down, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head before settling into his own seat. 

“You wanna talk about it, babe?”

Renjun frowned for a second but nodded. “I had a dream last night. A soulmate dream. And it wasn’t you.” Renjun looked at his hands guiltily.

Jeno straightened up. “I had one too! It was some random boy with pink hair!”

Renjun looked up, shock evident on his face. “Mine had pink hair too. Do we have the same soulmate? Is…is that even possible?”

Jeno shrugged, “I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter because we don’t even know him. And I love you. We can still be together, ok?”

Renjun nodded, reaching across the table to hold Jeno’s hand. “Yeah, we’ll be ok.”

Jeno smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

——

Jeno was kissing Renjun, hands on his waist. Renjun was on his lap, hands on his shoulders. He felt light, floaty, almost like he was in heaven. Renjun was warm and soft against him. Then Jeno felt a hand on the nape of his neck. He was being pulled away from Renjun and there was a new mouth against his. He pulled back and was met with the same pink haired boy, flushed and smiling.

Then the boy was leaning to kiss Renjun. Jeno didn’t feel angry or jealous, in fact he felt quite the opposite. Love swelled in his chest and he pulled both boys closer to him. Both boys smiled happily at him, and he knew that the universe was right. He was supposed to love both boys. But how would he find the other boy?

——

Jeno woke up more confused than ever. He groaned and rolled out of bed to get ready for school. He texted Renjun to tell him to meet him at his locker. He got ready quickly, rushing out the door to catch the bus.

When he got to school, he met Renjun in front of his locker with Donghyuck. Donghyuck seemed to be complaining about how he missed Mark, as usual. Mark was a year older than them and had already graduated. Jeno felt a little bit sad for him because he knew that he would be the same way if he had to be without Renjun.

“…and his next break isn’t for two months. I have to wait two whole months to see him! I don’t know how I’ll live, injun. Oh, hi Jeno.”

“Hi hyuck, can I steal my boyfriend from you for a minute. It’s kind of important.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but left Jeno and Renjun by themselves. Jeno kissed Renjun quickly as a greeting. Renjun blushed and looked around the hallway, but it was too early and there was barely anyone there anyways.

“Junnie, I had another dream last night. With him. But it was different, you were there too. I think you’re both supposed to be my soulmates.”

Renjun grabbed his hands, smiling, “I had one too. I think all three of us are soulmates. We just have to find him.”

The bell rang for classes to start and Jeno and Renjun parted ways to go to their first class. Jeno walked into English class, sitting in his seat next to Donghyuck. 

“Jeno can I talk to you for a moment,” the teacher said.

“Yeah, no problem mr. Jung.”

“Well, there’s a new student today. His name is Na Jaemin and he needs someone to show him around. Since you two have the same schedule, I thought maybe you could do it.”

Jeno nodded, “sure, no problem.”

“Great! He’s waiting in the office for his guide.”

Jeno walked to the office, wondering what the new boy would be like. When he walked into the office, he felt the breath leave his lungs. The pink haired boy was there right in front of him. His soulmate. Well, one of them. The other boy, Jaemin apparently, was looking at him equally as shocked. They both stared at each other with wide eyes as the secretary introduced them.

Jeno walked out of the office, Jaemin following him. He ducked into the nearest boy’s bathroom, and when he turned to face Jaemin he was met with Jaemin’s giant grin.

“You’re my soulmate. I can’t believe this is really happening,” Jaemin rambled.

“Wait. You’re my soulmate, but I think there’s more to it. We have another soulmate, he’s been my best friend since I was little. Did you dream about him too?”

Jaemin looked at him, smile growing even bigger, nodding happily. Jeno threw himself at Jaemin holding him against his chest. Jaemin hugged him back tightly. 

“When do I get to meet him? Our other soulmate,” Jaemin’s voice was muffled against Jeno’s neck.

Jeno ran a hand through Jaemin’s pink hair. “You’ll have to wait until lunch time, but he’ll be so excited to see you. We should surprise him.”

Jaemin giggled and agreed. They headed back to class. Donghyuck seemed confused when Jeno tried to explain the whole thing to him. 

——

“He’s going to be so surprised,” Jeno said.

Jaemin let out his signature giggle and linked his fingers with Jeno’s as they walked into the cafeteria. He led Jaemin to the table where Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung were already sitting. 

“Where’s injunnie?” Jeno’s brows furrowed as he sat next to Chenle, who had Jisung sitting on his lap.

“Mr. Lee kept him after class for something. God, you’re so lucky, you get two soulmates. And my dumb boyfriend is at college,” Donghyuck pouted.

“Wait, you can have more than one soulmate?” Jisung tilted his head in confusion.

Jeno and Jaemin both nodded. Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung‘s waist with a laugh. Renjun walked into the cafeteria at that moment. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jaemin. Then he rushed across the room to the table. Jaemin stood to meet him.

“You must be Renjun. I’m Jaemin, your soulmate,” Jaemin smiled charmingly.

Renjun threw himself on Jaemin, pressing kisses to his face. Jeno stood up and wrapped both of his boyfriends in a hug. Jaemin kissed Renjun, then turned to kiss Jeno.

“We’ve been dreaming about you. I can’t believe we’re finally together,” Renjun whispered.

“I love you both,” Jaemin murmured.

“Ok, we get it you’re soulmates. Stop being so cheesy,” Donghyuck said sarcastically.

Renjun stuck his tongue out at Donghyuck and turned to kiss his boyfriends again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments please !


End file.
